


Light

by Valentine



Series: Canon Compliant Avengers Endgame Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Poetry, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve's Pov, Steve's thoughts at Tony's Funeral, no Pepper erasure, thoughts on other realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine/pseuds/Valentine
Summary: Steve goes to Tony's funeral and muses on the could-have-beens.





	Light

This was not the universe for a happier ending  
You were cruel  
She was understanding  
You pushed him away over and over again  
She finally drew him close

There was a moment  
No, there were many, when you had a chance  
To make different choices  
To make a different ending  
For both of you

He was happy  
But only for a short time  
And in the quiet of the night, when you can’t hide from even yourself  
You know  
You stole his happy ending

Not by pushing him away  
But by pulling his happiness from him  
And keeping it where no one could have it  
For a happy ending doesn’t mean you two together (although it can)  
It means there is light in his eyes, no matter who put it there

In those quiet nights when you stop believing your own lies  
You hope that in at least one universe  
He’s happy because of you  
It’s selfish, but haven’t you always been?  
Not content with happiness you’re not a part of

You tell yourself it was already too late by the time you met  
For his happiness to be yours  
And now you say good-bye, to a man you almost knew  
Surrounded by the people who did know him  
And you wish that somewhere the light in his eyes reflects in yours


End file.
